Destiny is a Funny thing
by The Voice of ther Wind
Summary: When the guys meet a strange girl who's past is shrouded in mystery you can bet things will never be the same again. REVIEW PLEASE.


**Hay again faithful readers. Review please, please, please. **

**I don't own TMNT only Sara and Bayard. **

**Warning: This fanfic will contain elements of Christianity so if ya don't like, don't read. You have been warned. NO FLAMES.**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

As the moon shone down over the dark forest a figure ran through the trees. The hood he wore concealed his face from prying eyes. The figure ran, not only for his life, but for the one he carried within his arms. The wind blew in his face making it hard to focus on the task at hand. His mind was still fighting with him. He quickly glanced down at the sleeping child in the crook of his arm. She slept soundly not even aware that her final hour might come soon. The figure frowned in frustration and anger. It wasn't right. Why kill a child because she was different? He continued to run through the forest like a shadow.

He came to a lake. He bent down and drank from it. The water felt good in his dry throat. Once he was done he glanced down at the infant in his arm. She had just woken up. His yellow eyes met her soft blue ones. He expected her to start crying at the sight of him and yet she didn't. She smiled at him and lifted up her arms. For a moment his heart melted and he lowered his muzzle to let her feel his fur. She felt his long ragged fur and cooed in excitement. Her hand felt so soft, so innocent and vulnerable. He smiled as she cooed again.

'' You are indeed a strange one. And because of your difference both us may not live to see tomorrow's sunrise.'' He sighed heavily. The infant wasn't to blame. She couldn't help her nature and what she would one day bring.

'' I cannot let you fall into their hands little one. Not now. Not ever.'' He gently switched his arms to hold her in his left arm. He reached into his pouch and pulled out two small silver hoop earrings. He held them in his hand.

'' Nullam id parvulus noxa ''

The wind picked up as the earrings started emanating a soft blue light. The baby gave a cry of discomfort as her ears were pierced. He gently rocked her back and forth in his arm as he softly whispered to her.

'' Shhh little one. Everything's alright now you're safe .This is my gift to you, so that you don't forget me.''

He placed the earrings into her ears and smiled. They suited her.

'' As you grow so will these. Never forget this little one. One day your destiny will catch up with you and there will be nothing to stop it. But for now I want you to live your life to the fullest. I will come back for you one day but for now I will watch you grow from a far. Until we meet again little one''

He fought hard to hold back the flood. However his efforts were futile. As they got closer to their destination his heart grew heavier with each step he took. .He boldly knocked on the front door and waited. A few minutes later a woman answered the door. She was in her late fifties. She wore a night gown and slippers; she gazed at her mysterious visitor wearily through her glasses.

'' Who are you? And what is your business here?'' He pulled back his hood and revealed himself to the older woman. She nodded her head in understanding.

'' Dear, you don't have to do this.'' He bowed his head respectfully.

'' Yes I do Madam. It's too dangerous for her back there. Please, you're the only one that I trust to give her to.'' She smiled sadly.

'' Alright. I'll take care of her. What do you want me to do?'' He lifted his head high and looked her straight in the eyes.

'' Raise her as if she were a human. Let her go to the human schools and let her grow up in your environment - so that one day she may be more human than wolf.''

His voice shook with every word he spoke for he knew what it meant. She would never grow up to know her brother. But if that's what it took to keep her safe then he would do it.

'' You have my word. But Bayard, please do come and visit once in a while. If you can't be her brother at least be her friend.'' He smirked.

'' One day I will return for her but until then, please watch over her.'' He gazed down at her. She lay fast asleep in his arms. He nuzzled her one last time before he handed her over to the woman.

'' Goodbye little one'' He turned his back to her and started walking back to the forest.

'' Wait Bayard. What is the child's name?'' He glanced back at her.

'' Her human name will be Sara, but her Wolf name shall be Kathlin.'' And with that he disappeared into the darkness of the night. Leaving behind the woman with a wailing infant in her arms.

**Thanks for reading everybody and HAPPY HALLOWEEN.**

**Until the next chapter we meet I but thee a due...**

**-The Voice of the Wind**


End file.
